Devil In A Red Dress
by Zaygirl94
Summary: This started as a one shot but I feel it has the potential to be a story so upon a few requests here's Devil in a Red Dress, a tale where Liv sexually pursues an emotionally insecure Fitz. Can she prove to him that he's worthy of love, from her? Let's see... ;)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: so guys, if you follow Hey Daddy then I am sure you're aware of the fact that this chapter comes from that story. I've been toying with the possibility of making it a story of it's own because I feel like it has that potential but I'm still a bit skeptical. I didn't want to start this until I had gotten to a comfortable place with all of my other stories but I just keep having this nagging feeling so I'm gonna post it and see what you guys think. I'm already halfway done with chapter 2! Any way, I'll try to go ahead and finish it and you guys can let me know what you think. Reviews are my motivation and I like to know what you think so don't be shy, I don't bite unless you ask me to ;)**

Fitz and Olivia were at a dinner party for their company one evening and they happened to be seated next to one another. They had been working together for about 2 years now, maintaining a friendly relationship. Fitz had been tied to another coworker named Mellie but she had more than a few screws loose and he had to break ties with her. Olivia, being the honorable woman that she was, did everything she could to make sure that they never crossed any lines. But that was then.

She was sick and tired of ignoring the inevitable attraction between them and she decided a month after they broke up to make her move. She knew without a doubt that he felt it too but for some reason he would never act on his impulses. A few times she'd catch him looking at her with this look in his eyes, like he wanted to take her right there. If only he knew she felt the same way. But she wasn't the type to just throw her self at a man regardless of how many signs there were. She liked to be chased.

But for some reason, tonight she felt like turning the tables. If he wouldn't man up and come to her she'd have to make him want to. And she knew exactly how to do so. That night she picked out a red, skin-tight dress that showed every curve on her body and then some. It was strapless and she wore a strapless push-up bra underneath so her girls were practically spilling over, begging for attention. Her cream stilettos made her stand tall at 5'9. She was a force to be reckoned with. She was never a big fan of make-up so she didn't have much on besides eyeliner, mascara, and red lipstick. Her hair was in its natural state and the tight curls framed her face perfectly.

This didn't go unnoticed by Fitz. As soon as she showed up his eyes were drawn to her. Wherever she went around the room, he knew. He didn't look too shabby himself; he could always wear the hell out of a suit. And he walked like he owned the room. He had been fighting his attraction to her for far too long. Just being near her made him want to rip off her clothes and fuck her against the nearest wall. But she was grace personified. She was like a porcelain doll; she needed to be handled with care.

He was about to crawl out of his skin when they were seated next to each other and he caught a whiff of her perfume. _Down Boy_ he thought. Their coworkers surrounded them and he needed to behave as such but boy was it hard. Literally. After everyone finished their appetizers and ordered he sat back and listened as she engaged the man sitting next to her in conversation. The strongest feeling of possession came over him and he almost reached out and pulled her closer to him.

He caught himself just in time because his hand was hovering dangerously close to her thigh. He just wanted one touch. Her skin was so smooth looking that he had to feel it under his hands. The whole time Olivia was aware of his body movements and before he knew it she grabbed his hand and placed it on her thigh under the table. His eyes grew wide and he had to concentrate on swallowing. Grabbing his glass with trembling fingers he took a huge gulp.

She continued with her conversation but she uncrossed her legs and discreetly pulled up her dress a little, giving him more access. He glanced at her before running his hands higher. The higher he went, the wider her legs spread apart. He couldn't believe what was happening. He didn't know what came over him. He quickly reached his hand under her dress until he was dangerously close to her core. So close he could feel the heat radiating off of her. When he finally touched her he realized she wasn't wearing any panties and his eyes almost rolled into the back of his head until he remembered where they were. She stopped talking for a second to lean over and whisper in his ear, "Surprise."

He was 2 seconds away from turning and kissing her but their food had arrived. Reluctantly he removed his hands and tried to focus on eating his meal. He was halfway thru when he felt a small hand brush against his thigh. He was instantly hard again. He tried to look at her out of the corner of his eyes and noticed the she was busy eating some fries on her plate with one hand but he didn't see the other. He just wanted to make sure he wasn't imagining things.

Slowly, her hand crept closer to his crotch and she squeezed his manhood. He thought he was about to choke. She looked at him as though she was going to ask if he was okay but she spoke low enough to where only he could hear and said, "Wow, you're big. I can work with this." He almost moaned out loud as she had yet to remove her hand and she was now caressing him through his pants.

It was definitely getting hot in there, too hot for his liking. He needed to loosen his tie, unbutton his shirt, something! Just like that she stopped and he immediately mourned the loss of her touch. That's when she scooted her chair back a little and angled it towards him. The way they were positioned no one could see what she was about to do. She pulled her dress up above her waist and placed one leg on top of his. He coughed into his hand as he looked down. She was so wet there was a stain on her chair.

Satisfied that she had his attention, she slowly ran her finger up and down her slit and mouthed the words, "I'm so wet," to him. His lips parted and he tried to discreetly watch her every move. Finally he pulled out his iPhone and switched it to the camera and angled himself so that he could watch her without being too obvious. He pressed record because he wanted to remember this moment forever. She was playing with her clit, spreading her moisture around. Slowly, she dipped two fingers inside of herself and her breath hitched. Amazingly no one seemed to notice what was going on at their end of the table but neither one seemed to care.

He wanted to touch her so badly. His pants were definitely too tight now. She stopped abruptly and he almost begged her to continue. Quickly fixing her clothes she told him to follow her in two minutes. She got up and made her way outside to her car. When he emerged from the restaurant she was leaning against it with her legs crossed. As he swaggered over towards her she couldn't help but lick her lips.

_Damn this man is so fine,_ she thought. But instead of telling him that she asked, "Where are you parked?" He pointed to a secluded part of the parking lot where there wasn't much light. She silently thanked God. Grabbing his hand she led him over to his car and pushed him up against the hood. She ran her hands down his chest until they landed on his belt. Staring into his eyes she lowered herself into a crouch until she was eye level with the crotch of his pants. His arousal was evident.

She undid his belt and unbuttoned his pants before using her teeth to undo the zipper. Tugging, she managed to get his pants around his knees. She placed kissing along his penis thru his boxers while lightly stroking him. His knees were growing weak as he watched her watching him. She used her teeth again to pull down his boxers and she grabbed him, stroking him slowly; teasing him.

"Fuck," was all he could mutter. When she felt like he was about to cum she stopped and stood up. "Move," she said, taking his place on the hood of his car. She was bent over it and she hiked up her dress, spreading her legs for him. "You're so fucking beautiful. So fucking beautiful," he said. He licked his fingers before stroking his penis and then he slid inside of her. Grabbing her hips he began to fuck her hard and fast like he had been dying to do all night. She pounded her hand on the hood of his car, he felt soooo good. She needed to hold on to something so she reached behind her and grabbed his hips, pulling him as close as he could go and stopping him from moving too much. She couldn't take anymore. He slapped her hands away and thrust into her one last time and they both came and they saw stars. Not the ones in the night sky either.

She collapsed onto his car, chest heaving, and he pulled out of her, fixing his clothes. "I'm definitely not done with you," he said. "Get up, get in your car, and follow me."

She did as he said and followed him to his house. They had barely made it inside when he had her legs over his shoulders and she was up against the wall. He had been dying to taste her as well. He was going to town, licking, sucking, fucking her with his tongue. She had her hands in her hair, tugging. She wasn't speaking coherently. Her body was starting to shake violently and he refused to let up. She would pay for teasing him all evening. She had come three times before he slowly let her down. He had to hold her up because she didn't think she'd be able to make it on the spaghetti noodles she called legs.

He carried her into his bedroom and deposited her on the bed. He planned to take his time now and make love to her all night. They'd worry about the consequences in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So when I said I was writing Ch. 2, I lied. I decided to make the other chapter I was writing the next one, it'll be the morning after. I just couldn't leave yall hanging, not knowing what they did in his lovely little bed. That would be so evil of me. But seriously though, this story will be somewhat different mainly in the fact that Liv will be the sexual pursuant instead of Fitz. And also the fact that the man Fitz is out of bed is different from the one he is in bed being that he's dealing with the emotional damage from Mellie and it causes him to be insecure / hesitant. Anywho, you'll see all of that later and hopefully you all like it but for now, enjoy this one. Again I hope you like it & I'll quit rambling and let you all get to it : ) **

Fitz joined her on his bed, stretching out on top of her. She found comfort in his body weight. She ran her hands down his back, her skin barely grazing his and leaving a trail of goose bumps. She grabbed his ass and pressed his body closer to hers. With some effort she managed to wrap her still weak legs around his waist. He smiled at her and kissed her lips, slowly inserting his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues were battling for dominance before he started to suck on her lower lip. She moaned as she felt her nipples harden.

He gently bit down on her lip as he tugged. Her lip popped out of his mouth and her eyes opened to stare at his. They were an intense dark gray. He raised one hand to brush a curl off of her face. She was so beautiful. "Fitz…" He knew what she wanted. He leaned back on his knees and slowly slid her dress off her shoulders, leaning down to kiss every inch of her skin that he exposed. She raised her hips so he could completely remove her dress. Tossing it to the side, he slowly took off his pants.

She had raised herself up onto her elbows. She licked her lips as she watched him. His legs were so toned and muscular. His penis was sticking out towards her. Her eyes finally moved above his waistline to notice his abs and the light hair sprinkling the majority of his upper body. She couldn't wait to feel him on and inside of her again.

He took his time walking back over to her. When he reached the edge of the bed she shook her head no and he stopped, momentarily confused but willing to follow her lead for a moment. She got up and crawled to him. She was on her knees in front of him as she rose up. She had been wanting to run her hands over his bare chest earlier that night but never got the opportunity, now she wanted to take advantage of the opportunity.

She lightly grazed her fingernails over his chest, teasing his nipples. His stomach tightened. He reached up to grab her wrists. Pulling her left hand to his mouth he gently sucked each finger into his mouth. When he removed them he moved her hand towards her core. She knew what he wanted so she lay back down and spread her legs for him. She scooted all the way up to the headboard and he followed her onto the bed.

Her middle finger ran up her slit teasingly slow. She spread her lips with one hand and the other rubbed her clit. He had begun to stroke himself as she watched. The faster she rubbed, the faster he stroked himself. She was getting so close and he could see it on her face so he used his free hand and leaned forward, pinching her nipple. Squeezing her eyes shut she lost all control and so did he. He came all over her stomach.

She smeared his seed into her skin and then licked it off of her fingers. He licked his lips before picking her up and switching places with her. Laying back he placed one hand behind his head and beckoned her with his index finger. He grabbed her neck and kissed her before pushing her back slightly. "Suck it baby," he whispered. She readily complied.

She moved back between his legs and slowly lowered her head. She stopped right before her lips could touch him and gently blew out. He moaned in anticipation. Slowly, she let her tongue flick over his tip…once, twice. Then she ran her tongue in a circle around his tip before taking it into her mouth and sliding it back out. Moving lower, she licked from the base all the way to the top and back. It felt so good but he wanted more, he needed more.

When she finally took him back into her mouth he pushed down on her head and thrust his hips up. He could feel the back of her throat. He almost came from that sensation alone. He was big but Olivia didn't gag, she just took him deeper while making her cheeks hollow. His hand was still on her head and he moved his hips faster and faster until he felt his toes start to curl and he was coming in her mouth.

She raised her head with a smirk. "Is that what you wanted?" But he didn't answer. He didn't think he could. His chest was heaving up and down and his lids were half lowered as he watched her. His ears were hot and red. He ached to be inside of her. Thankfully he didn't have to use any words, she knew exactly what she wanted. She wanted him inside of her just as badly as he wanted to be inside of her.

She climbed up his body, positioning herself over him. Instead of lowering herself all the way she let the tip of him rub her lips. When he looked like he couldn't take it anymore she sank down onto his length. All thoughts went out the window for both of them. She fit him like a glove. She placed her hands on his chest as she ground her hips against him. They never broke eye contact the whole time. She sped up and began to move up and down.

He was still staring at her as he rose up and wrapped his arms around her waist so tightly she almost couldn't breath. He was cursing under his breath as he thrust up into her. She grabbed the sides of his face and angled his head up so that she could kiss him. When she pushed him back onto the headboard she started to roll her hips, switching the direction every so often.

Before she knew what he was doing he moved forward, pushing her onto her back with him on top. One arm was under her body as he slowed the pace of his strokes. He ran his free hand down one of her legs until he reach the bend of her knee and he slipped it over his arm. From that position he hit all of the right spots. Olivia thought she was going blind, her eyes were open but she couldn't see anything. Her lips formed the perfect 'O'.

When her stomach started to quiver she knew she was about to lose it. She started screaming, "I'm Coming!" over and over again. He kissed her to silence her screams and he came right along with her. He didn't bother to remove himself from her body, he didn't have the energy and she felt too good for him to move. They fell asleep with their limbs wrapped around each other.

**Friendly Reminder: REVIEW! Please and Thank You !**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I feel like I'm spoiling my readers with all of these updates even though I'm holding out on the one I know that you all really want, lol. I promise to get on it but until then here's Chapter 3. I'm having some mixed feelings about this though. But then again when am I not? I think I want a lot of sex in this story but then I feel like that's what my One Shot is for… what do y'all think? Whatever, I just hope it doesn't make you go "WTF is this sh**?!" So Read and Enjoy my loves : ) **

Olivia began to stir. Fitz had just woken up right before her. When she turned her head mid-stretch she saw Fitz staring at her. She jumped back, startled, and almost fell off the bed but his arm shot out and caught her. "Good morning," he said shyly. She enjoyed the feeling of his touch for a few minutes before she remembered what happened last night.

He knew what she was thinking as he watched her eyes get big. He was just as shocked as she was when he first woke up. As often as he dreamed of making love to her he never thought in a million years that they actually would. A small part of him was hesitant to become involved with her. She was smart, strong, and beautiful. He knew women often talked about his looks but he still felt like he didn't quite measure up to what someone like Olivia deserved.

It took her a minute but after awhile she slowly leaned in and kissed him. Leaning back she whispered, "Hi." Her smile was radiant. Fitz couldn't help but return it, banishing all of his thoughts from his mind. "About last night, I think we need to talk about it. Don't you?"

That's when he averted his gaze. How could he talk to her about how he was feeling? He'd like to think it was a mistake, that they were drunk but if he recalled correctly, both of them only had water the whole night. Did he regret it? No, yes, maybe. He really didn't know. He didn't know how to do this. He wasn't a one-night stand kind of guy but his last relationship did more damage than good. Could he really pursue something with Olivia, she was his coworker after all? He couldn't survive a failed relationship with her and having to face her everyday.

_Don't be an idiot. She probably doesn't want a relationship. It was most likely a one-time thing for her, right? He hoped so. Why was he jumping to conclusions? She probably wanted to talk so that she could tell him it was fun but that it couldn't happen again. Wasn't that what Mellie said was all he was good for, a roll in the sack and nothing more? _He thought.

Olivia could see that whatever was on his mind was troubling him. She wondered for a second if he was regretting last night but who was she kidding. That had to be the best sex of his life or close to it. Finally she sat up and pulled her legs up to her chest. She was chewing on her bottom lip. He sat up as well before speaking, "You don't have to stay. You can leave, if you want to I mean." He was trying to find the right words but was failing miserably.

She looked at him with shock written all over her face. But she didn't get up and get dressed like he expected. Tentatively, she cupped his cheek. He looked into her eyes and his breath got caught in his chest. He didn't see regret there or shame or disappointment he saw… love? No, not love. He didn't know what it was exactly but it touched him. He placed his hand over hers and closed his eyes. There were so many questions he wanted to ask her and he felt he owed her some sort of explanation but he didn't know where to start.

"Fitz, I don't regret last night. If anything, I regret the fact that it didn't happen sooner than it did. Last night doesn't have to change anything if you don't want it to, at least, not right now I mean. You're my best friend but I also care about you as more than just a friend. I've wanted you for a very long time but I respected your relationship with Mellie. But I promised myself that if she ever left and I saw an opportunity that I would grab it. Last night was me grabbing it. I want us to take 'this' slow. As slow as you need to take it."

A lone tear began to roll down his face. Her words touched him. He was a damaged man. That much he wasn't afraid to admit. What he was afraid of, what he feared was that the damage couldn't be undone. "Liv, I don't think…" he tried to say but she shushed him.

"Don't think. Let's just be here. In this moment it's just you and me. Don't make it more complicated then it has to be. How about we get dressed and we go out to grab a bite to eat? We can talk then."

He shook his head in agreement. Standing up, she held out her hand to him and he grabbed it. He didn't know how to act around her as a normal person but when their passion took over her was a completely different man. He was still a bit unsure but the fact that she had woken up in his bed had to mean something so he led her into his master bathroom. He stopped outside of the shower and turned to her. She looked up at him before her eyes fell on his lips. He decided to move slowly in case she wanted to reject him. He'd hate it but he'd understand as well. When she didn't move back he placed one hand on her neck and kissed her lips lightly.

With a smile on his face, he stepped in the shower and beckoned for her to join him. He turned the water on and adjusted it before turning back to look at her. She reached for his shampoo and lathered it in her hands before reaching up and massaging his scalp as she washed his hair. Her hands felt so good. The feeling of her breasts brushing up against him had him getting excited. She wasn't aware of her affect on him until she felt something poking her stomach and looked down.

"Oops," she giggled. "Did I do that?"

She pushed his head back under the spray and rinsed his hair. When all of the suds were gone he picked up his body wash and used his hands to wash every inch of her body. Once she was fully clean he stood up in front of her. She wanted to return the favor but he advanced on her until her back was against the wall and his body was touching hers. They were so close that with every breath he took his chest expanded and pressed her further into the wall. They didn't move, they just stood their breathing each other in.

She watched him transform right before her eyes. Gone was the look of uncertainty, replaced with a look of desire. Desire that was all for her. That thought alone sent tingles up her spine. He placed both hands on either side of her head. She wrapped her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around his middle. He pushed into her and dropped his head onto her shoulder. _Just like last night,_ he thought. Their bodies moved together. Their hearts beat together. One hand moved to press against his chest. Her fingers curled until she was scratching his chest. She needed to grab something but there was nothing to grab so she moved both hands out to the side placing them on the walls.

This time her scream was silent as she came and slapped one hand repeatedly against the wall. When he let her down off the wall she grabbed him tightly and placed kisses along his jaw. He didn't know just how much she cared for him. It hurt him to think about it because he felt like no matter what it wouldn't work out. It couldn't work out. She knew this talk was going to be a game changer for them. She just prayed that he would be open to the thought of them and not push her away like he seemed intent on doing.

When they finished getting dressed she grabbed his hand and gave it a small squeeze. "Everything really is going to be okay," she tried to assure him. He only nodded slightly but his eyes said everything that his mouth couldn't. But what he didn't know was that Olivia Pope was determined to show him she was the one he needed and that with each other they could conquer the world if they wanted to.

**Have I lost you yet? Hope Not. Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: So I've decided that wherever I decide to go with this story it wont really focus on their jobs and what they do which means I'll most likely gloss over what they actually do at work for the most part. **

They both decided to go to Starbucks, somewhere they could talk and relax but not too private; something neutral. Olivia asked what he wanted to drink before getting in line to place their order. Fitz went to find them a table. When Olivia got to the counter the cashier was a young guy, probably about 26 with dirty blonde hair, deep blue eyes, and a killer smile. He tried to flirt with her but Olivia just smiled and politely turned him down. None of this went unnoticed by Fitz though. He had a sad look on his face when she made it to the table.

"Is something wrong?" she asked. He tried to smile and reassure her that he was fine but the look never quite left his eyes. He didn't want to admit it but it bothered him and created a sense of doubt seeing someone flirt with her. He felt like he could lose her before he even had her and he wasn't even sure if he could have her in the first place. She wanted to say something but she didn't know what. She didn't know he saw the exchange or just how insecure it made him feel. Before she could think of a response their drinks were ready and she went to retrieve them.

This time his face was expressionless when she returned. Handing him his drink, she sat back and absentmindedly sipped hers as she tried to think of a way to start the conversation. Fitz seemed inclined to just sit there in silence.

"Fitz, I'll go first because I think you need to hear what I have to say," she began slowly. "I don't know the specifics of you and Mellie and I wont pry if you don't want me to but that was the past. She's no longer a factor so whatever she said, however she made you feel, none of that should matter, not anymore. She's literally a non-factor. For the 2 years that we've worked together I've watched you and I can honestly say I like what I see. You're a great guy and she can't change that. No one can, as long as you don't let them. I like the man you are because of who you are. You're smart, funny, and really attractive. You have a big heart and even though you've been hurt I still think you have the ability to love. "

He smiled at her words and even managed to blush a little but they weren't enough. Maybe if he hadn't let Mellie get to him as much as he did then he could find truth in her words. His eyes were focused on the straw paper he was playing with when he finally spoke. "I don't really know what to say. Or how to even explain how I feel. It's kind of embarrassing actually," he chuckled. "Mellie, she hurt me, true enough, but I was hurting long before she came into the picture she just reiterated how I felt. I don't know how to fix or love myself and if I can't do it how could someone else? How could you? I don't think I'm worth the effort to be honest."

The last sentence was spoken so low that Olivia almost missed it. She couldn't quite comprehend how someone could purposely hurt him. What did he do to deserve any of what he had been through? More than likely he didn't really believe what he was saying. It seemed to her that he was just repeating what had been told to him on God knows how many occasions. She placed her hand on top of his and called his name softly, "Fitz." His eyes flew to hers. Despite everything he said he needed to know he was worth it. He needed to feel like he meant enough to someone but he wouldn't dare ask for fear that she'd only be saying what he wanted to hear and not mean a word of it.

"You. Are. Worth. It. You're way more than worth it. And I'm not just talking to hear myself talk or tell you what I think you want to hear, I mean it. But you need to believe it yourself. I _can't_ do that for you. The only thing that I can do is stand by your side and help you. Stop living your life in the shadows of other people's opinions. Stand in the sun…with me," she added. "Someone who believes in you."

"Are you sure?" he asked. She nodded her head yes.

"I just don't want you to look up one day and decide that I'm not the person you thought I was and leave. That's what Mellie did. She had these ideas of the man she wanted me to be and when I fell short of her expectations she changed. I don't know what exactly it is she wanted from me but I couldn't give it to her. I don't know what she expected me to be but it obviously wasn't who I am naturally. And she used my father's words against me. If I were to be honest with you that's when it all begun. And she knew that. I never…I don't…my father's not a subject that I discuss. How could I have told you? I let her in because I thought she saw me, but she didn't. I felt like a fool, Olivia. And I want to let you in but it's hard. Sure we're good friends at work but that's because I can separate my work persona from who I really am. You don't know me."

Olivia pushed back her chair and rounded the table, sitting in his lap. She didn't care what anyone thought. She grabbed his face and looked in his eyes. She just needed a moment to be connected with him. If it was one thing that they had learned in the last 12 hours it was that the physical contact provided by the other calmed their souls more than just the presence of the other. And his, was calling out to hers. He needed someone and she knew that if she could help it, whenever she could she would be there. And if she couldn't then she'd do whatever it took to make a way. She pushed a wayward curl out of his face before tracing her fingertips down his face.

"I don't make promises. But for you I will. I will always be here for you Fitz. And when you need to talk about anything, anything at all, I want you to come to me. I don't care what I'm doing. I don't care about what has happened in your past. Well I do but not enough to let it make me run."

His chest felt like it would burst. He couldn't explain how she made him feel. If he wasn't careful he could fall even harder for Olivia Pope than he already had in. And until now, he didn't realize that he had even started. Why didn't he meet her sooner? What if he had been with her instead of Mellie? It pained him to think of what he missed out on. But did he really miss out on anything if she was offering him everything he hoped for on a silver platter? She was giving him a chance to experience love. Could he accept the opportunity?

"I'm so sorry Olivia, but I just don't know if I can do…this," he said motioning between them as best he could seeing as she was still on his lap before gently pushing her off.

**Soooo, the bad part of me wants to stop it right here annnnd I think I am. Do you all hate me now? BUT, I'm already writing the next chapter so don't panic. Thank you to MyPenCries for pointing out the fact that I called them Best Friends in the last chapter…my mistake. I meant more like really good friends/coworkers. I don't know how I missed that part but I just wanted to clarify. I had a brain fart in the middle of writing and I feel like this may be somewhat mediocre plus it was like 3 in the morning. I hope you like it anyway and I still haven't lost you guys! Don't forget to review, pls & thks : ) **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n: I'm not even sure I have a comment besides I hope you like it & Enjoy / Follow / Review : )**

Olivia stood there looking at Fitz. He was busying trying to avoid eye contact. But he couldn't avoid her because she had rode there with him therefore she had to ride back too. He couldn't just leave her there, not that he wanted to. She didn't really say anything and Fitz thought he had upset her. But in reality, Olivia was just more determined to help him. Sometimes she got quiet when she made up her mind about something. She wasn't going to push too hard but she wouldn't stop pushing altogether either. Fitz wanted to say something but he didn't know what. Had he pushed her too far? He secretly hoped not. He liked knowing that maybe someone actually cared for him. He felt stuck. He knew he should have better control of his emotions than he did presently.

When he pulled up to his apartment he cut off the engine but made no move to get out of the car. He ran his palms up and down his thighs nervously before clearing his throat. "Liv?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry. About what happened, I'm sorry."

"Fitz, no need to apologize. I understand way more than you think I do."

She had a smile on her face when he finally looked at her.

"Do you want to maybe come in and try to talk again? I'd really like to if you don't mind."

She didn't answer she just got out of the car and waited on him to do the same. When they got inside he grabbed some water from the fridge and sat with her at his kitchen table. She rubbed his hand that was placed on the table encouragingly. She was so patient with him and he appreciated that. She offered the kind of care he never got in his life from anyone.

"Where should I begin? I guess we should talk about my f… Big Jerry. As you know, he was a 2 time governor, 3 time senator and everyone adored him. But those people only saw what he wanted them to see. They didn't know the half of it. In some ways I guess he was a great guy. And the bad side of him, you kind of couldn't hold him accountable because his father was the same way." Liv noted how impersonally he described his family. It was like they were someone else's relatives instead of his.

He continued, "He was emotionally abusive towards me and my brother. He hit us before but it never happened again so I wouldn't really label him as physically abusive unless you counted the objects he took his anger out on. He was one of those people obsessed with public images. By me being his son I had to damn near reinvent the meaning of perfection. It was amazing that I learned how to do anything right because he wanted you to somehow just know or learn it in your sleep. Teaching us was too much trouble and if he had to he only did it once. Mistakes, those were unheard of. Mistakes were for the common man, not a Grant man. Once when I was younger I became fascinated with the violin. He thought it wasn't manly enough so I had to learn how to play the cello. He woke me up at the crack of dawn to practice reading music. It didn't matter how tired I was. And sometimes I would be so tired the notes would run together and if I got it wrong then he'd throw my sheet music and laugh as I scrambled to get it. He was even worse once I started playing. If the sound wasn't clear enough he would knock my bow out of my hand and kick it as I tried to pick it up, calling me stupid. One time he even snapped it in half. It wasn't until he made me play for company that he would hurl insults at me. He'd call me a dumb ass, an idiot, an incompetent good for nothing, useless human being. If I couldn't perform simple tasks then I'd never be good enough for anything else."

He swallowed the lump in his throat, "Liv, I was only 8. He broke my spirit when I was still hopeful enough to make wishes on four leaf clovers and ask Santa for presents on Christmas. The only thing he made me believe in were monsters; I had my own, tormenting me under the same roof that I slept under, pretending to fight off the "real" monsters. And I couldn't even choose my own friends either. I had to be seen with certain people. What kind of life was that for a kid? It got slightly better as I got older because I learned how to navigate around him but I was already scarred."

"I'm so sorry. Did you…did you ever talk to him about it, later?"

"I tried. He called me a pussy. Told me to grow a pair. That the world wasn't going to coddle me so he shouldn't have to either. He said he was looking out for me. But Liv, how could he believe that? I mean really. He was always comparing me to his friend's kids. I needed to be the best or I was nothing at all. If I didn't get better grades I had to say that I was sorry for being average and failing him and that I was ungrateful for not taking advantage of the opportunities he gave me to be great whenever I saw him when I entered a room. And it didn't matter if people were around. I think he got a kick out of it if we had an audience and the bigger the better. It doesn't seem like much now but back then those were some of the worst moments of my life. What is a man if he doesn't have pride?"

"That was no way to treat you. You shouldn't have had to accept it then or now. You can't help how it made you feel growing up but now you have the power to control your feelings. Take your life back, because right now you're letting him have ownership over it still. He's not in charge. I wish I could slap the shit out of him myself and then make him tell the world how much of a bitch he is. Men like him make me _so_ angry. They feel small and powerless and they take advantage of others at a moment when they are weak and vulnerable and susceptible to take bs from other people. They get off on that feeling of belittling others because it helps them sleep at night to know that they aren't the only weak ones in this world. I _hate_ him, enough for the both of us right now."

He was startled by her passionate response. He didn't expect anyone to understand or even try and it seemed like she got him. But then he thought he could be wrong, he was wrong about Mellie.

She was huffing and puffing from her anger. "I'm sorry, I didn't to rant like that it's just my father and your father…lets just say they must be kindred spirits. But we're not here to talk about me, I'm here for you."

"You don't…think I'm pathetic? I let him run over me and never stood up for myself even in adulthood. What man does that?"

"Fitz, don't do that. Don't question who you are because who you are has nothing to do with who he is. I think you know that too. Don't you?" She ran her fingers through his hair.

He leaned into her touch. It seemed to be a natural response for him. "You're right. It just gets easy to, I don't know, believe what I've been told for most of my life."

_The Next Day:_

Fitz got to work first that morning. It was partially because he wanted to speak with her in her office before she got started with her day. When she walked in she was startled to see him outside of her door. He offered her a cup of coffee just like she liked and followed her inside.

They exchanged greetings before he walked up into her personal space. He looked like he might fly out of his skin from excitement or was it nervousness. Olivia couldn't really tell. "Yesterday, I never got to say thank you. I really appreciated having someone really listen to me. I felt so much better getting that off my chest. I don't know why, it's not like you're the first to hear it I just hope you're the first not to use it against me. Because I do like you, I'm cute I mean you're cute, I'm okay."

She laughed at him. "You're cute when you start nervously rambling. You never have to thank me for doing something I want to do. Okay?"

"Gotcha. Well, I guess I'll leave you to do your work. I have to do some work myself." His mind chose that moment to travel back to the night they spent together "working" each other's bodies and he started to blush a little. Before he could stop himself he gave her a chaste kiss and turned on his heels, nearly running into the door trying to get out of her office.

Olivia spent the whole morning thinking of their encounter. Were they making progress? It appeared so.


	6. Chapter 6

It was around lunchtime when Fitz came knocking on Olivia's door. She was so engrossed in her paperwork that she didn't notice his presence. He knocked again and she looked up, startled.

"Hey, I was wondering if I ordered lunch did you perhaps want to eat together?"

"Sure, I can clear off my table over there and we can eat in here if you want to."

"I'd like that," he smiled.

* * *

He ordered some Chinese since that's what she was in the mood for. They sat down to eat, enjoying random conversation in between silence.

"So tell me something about you, something that not many people know."

She had this look on her face before leaning in and responding in a whisper, "Well… I can do a couple of tricks in the bedroom."

He swallowed his food before he was done chewing. He was definitely intrigued. He was trying to think of a way to ask her more but he didn't know how to without possibly coming off as a pervert so he just decided to blurt it out. "Show me."

She laughed. She sat back and eyed him for a minute before deciding that he was serious. Normally, she was more uptight when it came to sex in the beginning of a "relationship" but she noticed that was the only time he let his guard down and gave himself over to her. It wasn't exactly the healthiest formula for the relationship she hoped that they could have but she would make do for now. She was determined that one day he'd be fully open and trusting of her and the sex would just be an added bonus.

"How important is it that you get back to work right this instant?" she asked as she got up and walked over towards her door.

"I-it can wait. I don't think I can."

She closed the door and locked it, the whole time looking at him as she made her way back over to where they were sitting. He expected her to…well he wasn't exactly sure what he expected her to do but not sit down next to him like nothing was about to happen. She was toying with her food. He was staring at her. She wanted to see if he would perhaps take the initiative but he seemed to be hesitant. Luckily for them, she was the type of woman to go after what she wanted or they'd never get anything done.

She scooted back and moved over to him. She straddled his lap and grabbed his tie, pulling his face close to hers. She licked his lips, biting him gently before kissing him. He groaned into her mouth, grabbing her neck to bring her even closer to him. He couldn't stop kissing her even if her office caught on fire or the world ended. He'd die with her right where she was. She moved her hands to his shoulders and pushed him away so she could catch her breath. But he wasn't having it. He pulled her back, pushing his tongue into her mouth playing with her tongue until she whimpered into his mouth. It amazed her still that for someone who seemed to be so insecure he had a lot of confidence once sex came into play. His hands gripped her hips, moving her against his burgeoning erection. He needed her clothes off and he needed them off now. She was on the same page as he. They both moved simultaneously, trying to rid each other of their jackets and shirts. They laughed against each other's mouths as they realized one of them wasn't going to be successful. He stopped his movements and allowed her to take off his jacket and throw it across the room. She removed his tie and placed it around her neck before unbuttoning his shirt. It quickly joined his jacket across the room. She ran her hands up and down his chest, admiring the firmness of his chest. She toyed with the hair from his down to his navel. She felt his stomach clench beneath her fingers.

"My turn."

He threw off her jacket in the same manner as she removed his and bunched her blouse up, cupping her breasts in his hands. Her bra was thin and he used that to his advantage, rubbing her nipples until they puckered against his palms. But he wanted skin-to-skin contact so he undid her blouse and unhooked her bra, freeing her. He used his tie that was still wrapped around her neck to tease her. She wanted to feel his mouth on her so she tangled her fingers in his curls and pulled his head down. He caught on to what she wanted and started to trace circles around her nipples, each one smaller than the last. When he finally took her into his mouth she rocked her hips in excitement against him. He sucked so hard her nipples felt raw from pleasure.

Finally satisfied she slid off his lap and unzipped her skirt. She didn't take it off though and she watched him fidget in his seat. "If you want it, come and get it."

He got up and made his way towards her but with each step he took forward she took one back until she was sitting on her table. Hands braced behind her, she lifted her hips as he pulled down her skirt. He didn't stand once he got it past her feet he just placed one leg over his shoulder. He used his index finger and lightly traced a path up her leg until he reached her lips. She squirmed against his touched. Using one hand to push her back onto the table he spread her open, staring in amazement. She was his new favorite treat. He traced his name across her clit with the tip of his finger, watching as her hips involuntarily rocked.

"I need to taste you. Can I taste you?" he asked.

"God yes," she let out on a ragged breath.

His mouth was watering in anticipation. He slowly moved forward, sticking his tongue out to drag up and down. He was swirling his tongue in circles, tracing his name again, branding her as his unknowingly. She pulled his hair as his tongue wrapped around her clit and he started to suck. She was mumbling incoherently. Her eyes were in the back of her head. He kissed her clit tenderly before rapidly flicking his tongue and she started to lose it. Her hip movements were jerky at best and her toes were curled so tightly you would have thought she was throwing up gang signs. She started to scratch his scalp as she came. He licked up every ounce, licking his lips in satisfaction.

He stood up and unbuckled his pants. She moved into an upright position so she could watch him. He stopped after he had his belt undone and pants unzipped. They were about to slide off of his hips when she grabbed him by the waistband of his pants and pulled him forward. He watched as she pulled down his pants and underwear to free his member, which she took in her hands. She didn't waste too much time stroking him because she wanted to feel him inside of her. Her hand snaked around to his back and pushed him closer so that his tip was at her entrance. She would push him in a little then clench her walls before urging him forward a little more, repeating the action until he was fully inside of her. She let out a sigh before wrapping her hands around his neck and pulling him into a kiss. They didn't break contact as he thrust into her. He eventually grabbed her ass and slammed her onto his length. The only noise was their skin smacking against one another with each thrust. One arm moved to her waist, bringing her impossibly close while the other moved to her leg, wrapping it around his waist. She braced one hand on the desk behind her so that she could move her hips in time with his. Thankfully they were kissing and swallowed the loud moans the other was making or else the whole office would know what was going on.

She came hard, scratching his back up in the process. But before he could join her in the land of bliss she pushed him back and into his chair, climbing down off the table. She looked at his tortured expression, partially amused. He was about to protest when she put her finger to his lips, shushing him. He sucked her finger into his mouth, mimicking his earlier tongue tricks before she slowly slid her finger out.

"I want to taste you when you cum."

She watched his ears turn a deeper shade of red as she lowered her mouth over his tip. He watched, mesmerized, as she stroked him with one hand while swirling her tongue. He thought he might not last long when she released him and let some of her saliva drip down onto him, spreading it with her hand so she could move faster. She took him all of the way in this time letting him touch the back of her throat. He started to move his hips while gripping her hair. His head fell back, eyes screwed shut, and mouth slightly open as he said, " Sooooo good. Yes, don't stop."

When she put her tongue to the roof of her mouth and took him in again he lost it. She didn't take her mouth off of him until he had completely spilled himself into her mouth. She grinned at him as she stood. He pulled her back onto his lap, nuzzling his nose in the soft of her neck.

* * *

"That was a good lunch. I think we should do this again."

He laughed and said, "We should."

But before he could move her she grabbed his face and looked deep into his eyes. He was scared of what he saw. The magnitude of her feelings for him seemed unreal.

She spoke softly, " Just so you know, this is more than just sex to me. We may not be in a relationship but I still plan to get there. Baby steps."

"God, I hope not. I think, I think that I want…this too. As much as it scares me, I want it too. Say you'll wait for me?"

"I'll wait for you Fitz, for as long as you need."


	7. Chapter 7

When Fitz finally made it back to his office his mind was on anything but work. He had far better things to think about, like Olivia and their little office tryst for instance. It was just something about her that amazed him. She got under his skin in the right way. He was afraid that if they kept on he might not ever want to let her go. But, that thought also brought some excitement. He felt like for once he might be able to find happiness with a woman who was genuine. That was a first. Sure his mother genuinely loved him but that wasn't the same. In all honesty he could've had something with Mellie if he hadn't allowed his weaknesses to be used as a weapon against him and also if she hadn't tried to use them against him. He didn't blame her though. She had developed it as a defense mechanism from her childhood. They both had horrible fathers she just learned to cope with hers a little better. That's one thing he admired about Mellie and Olivia, they were fierce women and you didn't dare want to go up against them. They'd have the strongest men walking away whimpering with their tail between their legs.

But that same fire could heal the most broken spirit and Olivia seemed determined to do just that. All he had to do was let her in. It was simple when you really thought about it. He wanted to be able to cast his fears away in that instant and storm in her office and sweep her off her feet and let her know he was all in, that she was his. At the same time, he was so tired of being willing to give his all and then being told his all wasn't good enough. That his all wasn't worth enough. For once it was nice to let someone else invest all of their time, at least then he knew his all might be worth something. And he desperately needed his all to be worth something for Olivia. He'd be crushed if it weren't. Something told him he had nothing to worry about, his heart was safe in Olivia's hands; she was the Queen of Hearts.

* * *

These thoughts were still going thru his mind as he made his way to an office meeting. When he walked in Olivia was already there, looking as beautiful as ever and wonderfully sated. He wondered if anyone knew what had taken place only an hour before and that he was the reason for her glow. That thought alone gave his ego a boost and he smirked to himself. Normally they would sit next to each other since it was no secret that they were good friends but he couldn't risk being near her knowing what she sounded like as she called his name in the throes of passion or how her faced looked as she came. He was a man after all.

As the meeting started he found his eyes drifting over to her. But she was so engrossed in what was being said that she didn't notice. He took that opportunity to admire the fullness of her lips but that only made him think of how snug her mouth felt wrapped around him. His eyes drifted to her cute little nose but then he remembered how it scrunched up when she was coming. And her eyes, she had the most beautiful brown eyes it was like staring into a chocolate river. They would shine so brightly when she was talking about a topic that she was passionate about and when they were filled with desire they took on a dark almost devilish gleam. _Focus Fitz,_ he admonished himself. He had no clue whatsoever what was going on around him and he prayed that he wasn't called on because he'd obviously make a fool of himself.

* * *

Olivia had been waiting to see Fitz walk into the room. The way he placed his foot down with each step was like a king coming to address his peasants. God if she didn't love that walk. She could practically feel her ovaries explode from that alone. When he sat down she noticed his muscles bulge against his shirt and she wanted to trace every single chiseled ab with her tongue. His hands were placed on the table and she remembered how big and strong they felt caressing her skin. He was absentmindedly playing with a pin and she could almost feel his nimble digits playing her body like his favorite instrument. If she weren't so classy she'd jump across the table and into his lap right then and there.

She knew she needed to focus but when you were facing a man like Fitzgerald Thomas Grant the Third anything remotely sensible went out of the window…right along with your clothes of course. She was praying no one asked for her opinion on anything because she didn't know what the hell was going on.

* * *

Just then they both looked up and made eye contact. Their connection made them both inhale sharply, drawing a few curious glances from other people. They didn't seem to notice or they just didn't care. Eventually he looked away first and that's when Olivia decided to play a little game with him. She leaned back slightly to see where his legs were placed and was delighted to find they were stretched out right in front of her. She scooted back up to the table and placed her chin on one hand as the other traced circles onto the tabletop, trying to appear as though nothing was going on. She slipped off her heels and lightly traced one foot up his leg. She saw him swallow but he didn't look up, he knew it was her.

The second time she went higher, reaching his knee. His leg jerked slightly but still remained in the same spot. Scooting a little closer to the table she decided to see how far her little leg would reach. She came about mid-thigh before she realized she couldn't go any further. He must have liked it and wanted her to continue because this time it was him who scooted closer. Now she could reach his crotch. She used her toe to tease him. He loosened his tie a little, looking a little dazed. She smiled to herself. She had him. When she felt his cock twitch he reached down and grabbed her foot. He needed her to stop or he would lose control all over himself. She looked at him with a pout until his eyes made their way to hers swiftly. She mouthed, "I want you to cum for me again."

He didn't know what to do. He wanted to release himself as well but then they'd be stuck in the conference room until everyone left. He didn't know why but she seemed to love taking him to the edge in a room full of people. It's like she got off on it. _Well,_ he thought,_ who am I to stop her?_

He finally released her foot. But first, he unzipped his pants slowly and took himself out. When she realized it she pretended to drop something under the table and went to retrieve it. She slowly crawled over to him and licked his shaft from the base to the tip three times before reemerging in her seat. He narrowed his eyes at her. She definitely didn't play nice and he loved it.

She placed her foot back in his lap and ran it up and down his cock. His eyes were almost about to roll back in his head but he had to try and focus. Soon he was close to coming, she could tell by how red his ears were. He started coughing to keep from moaning. Thankfully the meeting was ending and they let everyone else leave before them. When the last person left, giving them a strange look, he finally let go and released all over her foot. She giggled before grabbing a couple of tissues and cleaning herself up.

He wheezed, "What are you trying to do to me woman, kill me? That's three times in one day!"

"I'm just having a little fun. Blondes aren't the only ones who can ya know," she replied with a wink. "So I was thinking, tomorrow we should go on a date. What do you think?"

"That's nice and all but shouldn't I, the man, be asking you out?"

"Yes, you should but you don't seem inclined to do it anytime soon so I'm helping you out. I'm doing it for you," she smiled.

He just shook his head. This woman was something else. "Do I get to choose the restaurant or are you going to do that too? What about dessert? I think I want what I've been having these past couple of days."

"You can and as for dessert, you can have it any way you want it…with whatever toppings you want as well."

"Well I think you have yourself a date. Pick me up at 8 and please try not to be late," he joked.

He had just finished making himself look decent before he got up and walked out. Olivia was already making plans to take a trip to Victoria Secret to get something nice to wear.

**I just love making Liv this sexually confident woman. To me there's nothing wrong with owning your sexuality, it's one of women's most powerful weapons. But that could just be me. Anywho, Fitz is slowly making progress. Do you think it's just the sex? I know that's how some men really express themselves. Are they moving too fast or not fast enough? Let me know your thoughts in a review. Oh and Happy Fourth of July! Do you guys have any plans? I know I do. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/n: SURPRISE! I'm making a guest appearance. I just took my first exam of the semester and as usual, I always feel like writing to celebrate these things. I won't promise any regular updates but I will say I have two exams in two weeks so maybe… **

**I had decided to take a break from writing because I wasn't feeling too satisfied in the quality of my stories. This year I'm taking fiction-writing workshops for my major so I feel as though my writing is improving. But this means you might notice a change in how I write or hopefully even the quality of my writing. But for now I hope you all enjoy and leave me reviews to come back to, they might even motivate me to try and come back soon! Enjoy lovelies : )**

Olivia was anxious for the rest of the day. She kept thinking about what happened during and after the meeting and what would happen later the next night. She didn't necessarily regret her actions but at the same time she knew how easy it was to convince yourself that someone only wanted your body and not your mind and soul. Should she slow things down? She kind of didn't want to because she was having fun. She wanted this. But…

* * *

The next day she barely saw Fitz, she was purposely staying in her office. She wanted him to be just as anxious to see her, as she was to see him. When she left she was driving down the road on her way to Victoria Secret but when she got there she sat in her car and placed a call. After talking for about 30 minutes she hung up and pulled out of the lot. She decided against the lingerie and headed home. Tonight, she wanted it to be about more than just the physical. When she got in she let her bag slide down her arm and fall onto the couch. It was time for some relaxation. In the bathroom she got out her cherry blossom scented bubble bath and ran a nice hot bath. While she waited she stripped down. Twisting her hair up into a messy bun she took a moment to admire her curves. _I should start doing squats, _she thought.

Shutting off the water, she climbed in the tub and slid down. The only part of her body not emerged in water was her face. It was becoming more usual for her to spend her free time thinking of one person these past few days. Looking at the clock on the wall she realized she had gotten carried away daydreaming and needed to get moving to allow time for her to find the perfect outfit. But halfway thru bathing herself her mind began to wonder what it would feel like to have Fitz do it for her, to feel his smooth skin gracing hers.

Getting out, she decided to air-dry. The cool air hitting her skin caused her to tremble. She sprinted into her room to grab her panties and a robe to ward off the chill. Even though she planned to refrain from sex she wasn't going to wear a bra. She just that hoped he didn't mind.

That's when it hit her that she didn't know if she should dress up or not. She sent him a quick text:

**OP: "Hey sexy! Where are you taking me tonight?"**

**FG: "I'm taking you to a secret location to tie you up and have my way with you ;)"**

**OP: "Quit it, LOL. I'm serious. I need to know what to wear unless you want me to show up naked!"**

**FG: "Are you naked now? Send me a pic of you in a bra!"**

She laughed out loud. Biting her lip, she contemplated whether she should do it but then remembered she wasn't wearing a bra. Maybe she should tell him that. Instead, she ran to her nightstand and grabbed something. She ran back to her dresser and pulled out the matching bra to her panties.

Fitz felt his phone vibrate and saw that he had a picture message from Olivia. He couldn't believe she actually did it. He hurriedly opened the message and then proceeded to drop his phone. He was clutching his stomach as he laughed. When he finally calmed down a little he grabbed his phone and looked at the picture again. She literally put an actual picture of herself inside of her bra.

**FG: "Very funny Ms. Pope!"**

**OP: "What? You asked for a pic of me in my bra..."**

**FG: "Just for that I'm not telling you where we're going. Good luck with that outfit ;P I'll see you when you get here."**

"Ugh!" she said.

She stomped over to her closet with her lip stuck out. He was lucky she wanted to explore whatever it was she felt like they could have or she'd cancel just to get him back. She shoved her clothes to one side, one by one, as she ruled them out. Before long she had looked over every article of clothing in her closet and she still didn't know what she wanted to wear. She knew she wanted to wear a nice skirt but all of hers were a little bit shorter than she'd like them to be for tonight. She didn't want people to think she was a random prostitute that he had picked up off the street.

Just then she heard a knock on her front door. She ran to open it and almost collided with the door. She didn't bother to check the peephole, swinging the door wide open. Before she could acknowledge who it was she saw a blur of red shoot into her apartment and down the hall.

"Abby, what the hell? Do I need to place a speed bump in my doorway?"

"Sorry Liv but I'm about to piss on myself. Give me five minutes!"

Liv chuckled to herself as she closed the door and went back into her room. Earlier that day she had called her best friend of 15 years, Abigail 'Abby' Whelen, to tell her all about the progress she felt she was making with Fitz. Abby was the first person to know about her feelings for him and she often encouraged her to "get him before another thirsty bitch did". If nothing else, she could count on Abby to always tell her how she felt.

She didn't bother to turn around as she heard Abby walk into her room. Abby plopped down on her stomach across Liv's bed, watching Liv pretend to ignore her.

"So tell me, are you planning on letting him fuck your brains out after dinner or before? Because if I were you, I'd let him spread me out on the table for the main course _and_ dessert. Didn't you say he had "superpowers"? What kind of tricks can he do with his tongue? I heard about this one trick some guys can do with ice and…"

"ABBY! This is why I never tell you anything. I asked for your help picking out an outfit, not recreating my own personal version of _50 Shades of Grey_. Now get your head out of the gutter and help me." Abby wasn't paying her any attention, she was too busy imagining what kind of superpowers Fitz had. "Hello? I better not see a wet stain on my bed when you get up." Liv knew that look. Abby wore it on several occasions when she talked about her ex-boyfriend, David.

Abby threw a pillow at Liv's head and got up. "Where's that lace, black halter top you got last week? If you wear that you can put on your skinny jeans, the ones that hug your legs like a second layer of skin. I've never seen a single guy keep his tongue in his mouth when you wear those in public and we both know you want to feel Fitz's tongue in places only you and him can see."

Olivia laughed because Abby was right. But she would be damned if she admitted it. She had already messed up telling her about their first time. She could just imagine what Abby would say if she knew about every other time since then.

The halter-top was perfect because it gave her an excuse not to wear a bra. She looked cute and classy with just the right amount of sexiness. She rummaged through the bottom of her closet for her black wedges but couldn't find them.

Abby cleared her throat and stuck her foot out. "Looking for these?"

"What the hell? When did you get those?" Abby was always taking her clothes or shoes without her even realizing it. She needed to invest in those security things stores had with the explosive dye in them so every time Abby tried to take something of hers it would be ruined. Okay maybe not.

"Honey, a girl is trying to get laid! It's been a week. I'm going to die old and alone. I think I can feel a cobweb forming now as I speak," she whined.

Liv just looked at her, cocking her head to the side. This woman was something else!

"Why are we friends again? Clearly you were meant to live in the playboy mansion where you can have all the sex you want to. I think you're secretly a rabbit or something."

"Hey, that's a good idea. Maybe then I can…"

"Do NOT finish that sentence!" Liv said. As she spoke she walked over to Abby and pushed her on the bed. Bending down, she snatched her shoes off of her feet and proceeded to put them on. She turned left and right in the mirror. Approving of her outfit she went to fix her hair. She decided on a simple goddess braid over one shoulder. She wasn't a big fan of make-up if she didn't feel like it was necessary to wear it so she put on some lip-gloss and sprayed her favorite perfume. "How do I look?"

"If I went that way _I'd_ use my superpowers on you myself," Abby laughed. "Do you need a condom? I have a few different brands in my purse, ya know, just in case."

Liv didn't even bother to respond. She grabbed her purse and dragged Abby with her out the door. Abby told her to call her later tonight and tell her how the date went. Olivia didn't make any promises and got in her car. She was going to meet Fitz at his house and ride with him from there. She realized as she was leaving that it almost seemed like she didn't want him to come to her place. Hopefully he didn't get the wrong idea. After tonight she'd make sure to try to invite him over to her house for their next date.

* * *

She pulled up to his place and sat there for a minute. Her nerves were starting to get the best of her. Maybe it was the fact that this time when they were in each other's company it'd be about letting their walls down instead of trying to climb a wall and reach a sexual high. _You'll be fine. This is what you've always wanted remember?_

She went up to his door but before she could knock he opened the door. He stood there a moment taking in her beauty. She looked so incredible. He briefly wondered if she was wearing a bra. Her pants looked like they were made just for her and the way her braid fell over her shoulder, he didn't think he could find the words to truly express how she made him feel in that moment. That thought terrified and thrilled him. He just said the first thing that came to mind.

"Hi," he smiled at her.

_What did he just say?_ She got lost in his eyes. And his smile, it was everything she dreamed of at night. Perfection. "Hi," she finally got out.

He suddenly grabbed her and pulled her into his arms for a hug. "I missed you. I haven't seen you all day," he whispered into her hair. They were both shocked by his comment. He didn't mean to say it out loud. She didn't know he had any type of feelings for her, she thought it was too soon for him. But she was glad all the same.

"That was the point," she replied.

He pulled back. "You were avoiding me on purpose?"

She saw the look of uncertainty creeping onto his face. She could've hit herself on the head. "It's not like that, its just…I don't know. I thought maybe you'd be as anxious to see me like I am to see you all the time if I stayed hidden until it was time for our date. If that even makes sense," she laughed softly.

"Uh, yeah…sure," he dropped his hands and stepped back. She stepped forward and touched his arm. Where was the playful, confident guy who was texting her earlier?

"Don't…I didn't mean for you to take it this way. I know sometimes I come across as aggressive but this is new for me. I've never had to work for a guy. And I don't mind because you are definitely worth it. But sometimes I might do things that don't make sense to you, hell even to myself." When he just stood there sort of awkwardly she leaned forward, slowly, so that he could move if he wanted to. He didn't. They looked into each other's eyes until their lips were almost touching. He watched her eyelids flutter shut and her eyelashes fan her cheeks until her lips touched his. He let out a sigh of contentment. One touch of her sensual lips was all it took.

"So, are we leaving now?" she asked.

"Don't you want to have your way with me first?" he joked. But judging by the look she gave him, the thought wasn't too far from the forefront of her mind. If she didn't stop looking at him like that he was going to have his way with her instead. He cleared his throat in an attempt to calm down. She noticed his eyes were turning grey and realized what he must be thinking.

She stepped right up to him, her body was flush against his, and said, "Maybe later." When she moved back she watched as he struggled trying to focus again. Apparently she needed to avoid being too close to him for the rest of the evening in order to make sure nothing happened. Could she do that was the question?

When he was able to concentrate again, he told her they could leave now. When they got to his car she grabbed the handle and got in and she noticed he was standing outside of her door looking at her. "What?" she asked.

"Get out of the car. I'm supposed to get the door for you. New rule: whenever we're going out on a date, you don't touch a single door. Not a car door, restaurant door, the door to any room you enter, you don't touch. Got it?"

She was slightly flustered. She didn't know he was such a gentleman. She just nodded and got out of the car. He closed the door and waited a few seconds before opening it again and grabbing her hand to help her get inside. He rounded the car and got in. She wasn't sure if she should say thank you or not. If what he said was true she'd constantly be saying it throughout the night and she hated being repetitive so she kept her mouth shut.

"So now do I get to know where we're going?" she asked.

"Nope. But you can sit over there and look pretty while keeping me company on the drive there." He smiled to let her know he didn't mean any harm by the way he said it.

"Fine," she pouted. He looked at her out of the corner of his eyes. She was so cute when she stuck her lip out like that. He had to turn his eyes back to the road before he became distracted by thoughts of sucking on said lip. When he got to a red light she reached over and grabbed his hand. She loved how strong his grip was and how she felt protected when her hand was in his. With her free hand she traced circles on the back of his hand. She didn't know what possessed her to do it but she placed a soft kiss on his knuckles. She just wanted him to know that they were equal in this; they were both going to be all in, together.

* * *

She looked up when she realized he was pulling into a parking lot. He was taking her to Osaka, a Japanese restaurant. "You seem like you have a propensity for Asian dishes so I figured you'd like it. I hope it's okay."

"It's perfect," she smiled. Her smile was so mesmerizing he couldn't help but mirror her actions. She didn't bother trying to get out on her own because she knew he wouldn't like it so she waited for him to open her door and let her out. He placed his arm around her waist as they walked inside. They chose to be seated in front of the grill. After placing their order he put his arm behind her and scooted his chair closer to hers.

"How was your day today?" he asked.

"It was okay. To be honest with you, it sucked trying to stay away from you. I'm not sure on what planet my logic for doing so makes sense on. How was yours?"

"It was pretty good. Of course, I missed you but I told you that already. I really wanted to skip ahead to our date tonight." He laughed at her shocked expression. "What?"

"Nothing, its just…that's the second time tonight you've said something like that and I don't know, I guess I just wasn't expecting it. I know what you've been through emotionally and everything."

"Olivia, I was hurt, sure, but that doesn't mean I don't still feel things or that I cannot express them. I just choose not to because most times it's hard. But I just feel like maybe with you I can. I hope I'm not wrong in my assumptions."

"Of course not. You can trust me. I want us to be able to trust each other." He noticed her shiver as she spoke so he ran his hand up and down her arm. That's when he brushed her breast and he froze. She inhaled sharply. They tried to ignore the sexual tension that was suddenly crackling in the air.

Instead of pulling apart, their bodies unconsciously shifted closer to one another.

"So tell me something about the Olivia Pope that no one else knows. Something that you haven't told many people."

She shifted in her seat to look at him better. But she quickly averted her gaze. She found it ironic how she is always trying to get him to open up and trust her but when he asks her this one time, she hesitates. She opened her mouth but she didn't know what to say.

"Hey," he lifted her chin so that he could look in her eyes. "I know that since we've started getting close most of our time has been spent having sex but I believe that we could have more than that and I know you do too. But we have to be all in together in order to do this. I need all of you if I'm going to be able to do this and survive. That much I do know from this small amount of time."

His words encouraged her to speak up. "When I was younger my father was never around. I used to tell my friends he had really important work to do that kept him away but I knew better. When he finally came around it was because my mom passed away. He didn't really want me and he was upset that I was sort of forced on him. I wonder why he didn't just give me up for adoption. He could have, but I think he got some kind of perverse pleasure out of letting me know constantly, how much he hated my existence. Because of him, I learned to be self-sufficient and learn how to go after what I want, no holds barred."

Now he knew realized why she said their fathers were alike. He pulled her into his body for a sideways hug. He didn't know what to say. He hated men like that but we can't choose our parents. Before he could ask another question the chef came out and started to prepare their food. When the flames burst up they both leaned back, laughing. They were captivated by his performance.

Once their food was ready and the chef had left they dug into their food and in between bites they resumed asking each other questions. They talked about everything: what they liked, what they hated, what made them laugh or cry. They avoided the topic of their childhoods because it was a touchy subject for both. They were done eating before they knew it and ready to leave yet they didn't want the night to end.

"Do you think I could come in when we get back to your place and we can finish talking? I'm really enjoying myself and I want to spend more time with you. I want to know more about you, everything about you."

He just nodded his head. He didn't trust himself to speak. This evening with her was amazing from the moment she showed up at his door. He was partially skeptical because women like her were nonexistent as far as he was concerned. They walked to the car and he helped her in. On the way home it was silent again but it was still comfortable. She didn't hesitate to grab his hand again.

Back at his place she slipped off her shoes and sat on the couch. He was still standing by the door, watching her. He looked uncertain all of a sudden. She didn't speak she just got up and walked over to him. Stopping two feet away, she reached out her hand to him. He looked at it for a moment before grabbing it. She smiled that smile he loved and led him to the couch. He sat down and expected her to do the same but she walked behind the couch. He tried to turn his head and see what she was doing but she pushed his face back around.

"Relax, I just want to repay you for the wonderful dinner. It was really nice." She leaned down to kiss his cheek.

He swallowed hard. This wasn't what he expected. He was used to women like Mellie who felt like things like dinner and shopping, spoiling a woman, were his job and that they didn't need to repay him. He sat back and she told him to unbutton and take off his shirt. Once he was left in his undershirt she started to massage his neck and shoulders. Her delicate fingers felt so good. His eyes closed as he relaxed into her touch. She moved her hands up to play in his hair and massage his scalp. She was enjoying the silkiness of his curls intertwining around her fingers. After a while she moved to sit next to him on the couch.

"You're so perfect. And don't tell me you aren't because for me, you're the perfect man. I don't care what happened in your past. Well I do but you know what I mean. Will you allow me to join you on this journey? And no matter what happens, know that I truly care about you. After tonight I'm more sure than I was before that I want to be in this with you. I want to stand in the sun with you and let the light of a new day shine on our faces."

His response was to scoot closer to her and wrap his arms around her. She wrapped her arms around him as well while he rested his head in the crook of her neck. She held him for a while, just reveling in the fact that they were here together in this moment. Eventually she told him, "Take me to your room. I don't want to make love tonight. I don't want everything to be about sex between us. I just want us to hold each other."

"Okay."

He got up and held his hand out for her and together they walked down the hall and into his room. They lay down on top of the covers in each other's arms. This was something they could get used to. Before drifting off to sleep he prayed for them. He felt like he was making some progress in opening up to and trusting her but he also knew how easy it was to take two steps back after one step forward. He didn't know that Olivia was doing the same. She wanted to do whatever it took to win the heart of this wonderful man. She kissed his chest, right over his heart before drifting off to sleep. He joined her shortly after.


End file.
